Timeline
Land Before Time (Creation-10,000BSR) Before there was anything, there was Pharasma, who saw the birth of existence and has been there to shepherd every being from life to death. In the Beginning, there were the Five Sulis, each entrusted with the power of the elements. Asmodeus is one of the oldest of the gods. He was born of the hate in the void. He created the devils. Kalderus was born of the void and then left the Material Plane. It created the madness and twisted aberrations of the world. Lamashtu was born of the fear in the void. She gave birth to all the monstrous races of the world and is the progenitor of many minor evil gods. Torag was born of the rocks in the void. He crafted the Dwarves. Aroden was born of the light in the void. He created the humans before becoming on himself for many generations, sometimes even forgetting his godly character and reascending. Marduq was born of the vitality in the void. He created the dragons. Rovagug was born of the ferocity in the void. He did not create, and only sought to destroy or corrupt. The world was created by the primordials for their respective creatures, and they sealed Rovagug deep in the planet. The twins Sarenrae and Desna were created the stars, the sun, and the moon. They are also thought to have created the Fey. Erastil was born of the soil, and dominated the realms of the land and gave living beings agriculture. Gozreh was formed from the blood that Aroden shed during the battle with Rovagug mixed with a terrible, world consuming storm. Nalinivati was born to Lamashtu and Rovagug. Rovagug attacked the other deities, nearly escaping the prison they had fashioned for him. He was rebuffed by the deities, and was trapped in the form of the Gambler. Calistria was conceived by the lust of Desna and the incubus Enchiron, now a demon lord in the abyss. Her chaotic neutral nature represents the balance between her parents. Shelyn and Zon-Kuthon were born of Aroden by removing aspects of evil and good from himself, leaving him Lawful Neutral. Classical Era (10,000BSR-1,500BSR) Civilizations and cities were founded. Giant empires formed. Powerful magic and engineering allowed the empires to build great structures. Barbarians ran around being heroic. 10,000 b.s.r.: Typical dating of the founding of Skarlsboro. Foundation of the civilizations of the Sandy Bay. 9,999 b.s.r.: Birth of Abadar, formed by the will of the first civilizations forming. Birth of Gorum upon the advent of the Iron Age. 9200 b.s.r.: Urgathoa descends to godhood through the horrific process of undeath. 8,000 b.s.r.; First Kuroseki civilization, creators of the walls. 4000 b.s.r. About the time when Kalderus attacked Gernon, and the Test of the Starstone was stolen by Usgelf the Terrible, from Kuroseki to Skarlsboro. 3300 b.s.r. Irori attained Nirvana and ascended to godhood. 2750 b.s.r. Nethys gains immortality and all the magic available to mortal kind. 2600 b.s.r.: Last Coast (Sandy Bay) is decimated by desertification and all either perish or leave never to return. 2500 b.s.r. Norgorbor passes the Test of the Starstone and ascends to godhood. 2000 b.s.r. Iomedae, the herald of Aroden passed the Test of the Starstone and ascended to godhood to become his herald. 1000 b.s.r. Death of Aroden by mysterious circumstances. Iomedae inherits his status as chief god of humanity and the light. Middle Ages (1,500BSR-350BSR) Kingdoms formed in the wake of the collapse of the great empires. 1390 b.s.r.: The first large scale exodus of elves moves to the Silver Tree Forest in the south. 1,300 b.s.r. Founding of Sephora. 999 b.s.r.: Cayden Cailean ascends to godhood. Calyan becomes a greater city. 950 b.s.r.: Coralis is founded by the legendary Coral the Great in the Dorry Hills. 900 b.s.r.: Humans displaced from Calyan to the south discover the walls of Kuroseki, and decide to build a new city within them. 800 b.s.r.: The epic of Paladin Balor is said to happen around this year. 500 b.s.r: The Institute for Magical Learning was founded in Sephora. Age of Discovery (350BSR-200BSR) Old magic and science was rediscovered and put to use. Gernon was explored and mapped. 330 b.s.r.: The Last Coast and the ancient civilization's ruins are discovered by the Oyashiman explorer Song the Mariner. The beginning of the alchemical revolution due to the vast resources to be found in the Last Coast. 301 BSR: Birth of Gambanzo the Great, the most accomplished traveler and storyteller known on Gernon. Steampunk Revolution (200 b.s.r. - 40 a.s.r.) Steam power was invented and factories began to appear. Gunpowder was invented. Great wars were fought. Steam powered reached its peak. Cowboys rode around roping cattle and spitting into spittoons near Last Coast. Electricity was discovered but not studied much because steam power was cooler. 190 b.s.r: Adele Tellumnar is born 180 b.s.r. Alek Tellumnar is born 45 b.s.r. : Broland Skazmuppet and Lollipoperell disappear for a few years..... 1 b.s.r. The Infernal Wars Begin 0: Scientarian Revolution; Campaign One 5 a.s.r.: Campaign Two 10 a.s.r.: Campaign Three 12 a.s.r.: The Skarlsboro Shield is partially destroyed, and the fighting of the Infernal Wars reaches the highest level of combat since the wars began. 15 a.s.r.: Campaign Four. Western Scientarian Union falls, Alek Tellumnar dies, The Union of the West is founded, and the Scientarian Empire is established in the East. War begins between the Union and the Empire to try and reclaim lost territory. 25 a.s.r.: Phentis is destroyed by the party, Adele, and Asmodeus. Foundation of the free state of Trigwocket. Formal peace treaty between the Union of the West and the Scientarian Empire. Work Begins of the Trans-Gernon Railroad. 26 a.s.r: First contact with Dalux by easteners. Limited trade established with the nations to the east of the Magros Mountains. 35 a.s.r.: Skarlsboro-Kuroseki and Sephora-Tear lines both fully completed for the Trans-Gernon Railroad. 37 a.s.r.: The Dynamit Prizes were approved by the Parliament of Trigwocket. 38-39 a.s.r.: Completion of the Trans-Gernon Railway. Beginning of the Oyashiman-Scientarian War. Fall of the Gods begins. Death of Irori. Campaign Five. 39 a.s.r.: Victory Day (Last Day of the Year) Adele Tellumnar passes the Test of the Starstone becomes god of knowledge, technology, and science. Modern Age (as yet unnamed) (40 a.s.r. - Present) 1st of Harvest 40 a.s.r.: Campaign Six Begins in the Redwall Desert; Adele Tellumnar returns to Sephora. 28th of Harvest 40 a.s.r.: Battle of the Bazaar in the Vern Oasis 5th of Yuletide 40 a.s.r: Official end of peace negotiations of the Oyashiman-Scientarian War. Yuletide 40 a.s.r (alternative dating used in the Southern Lands): Campaign Eight Begins (Summer in the Southern Lands) 21st of Flowering, 40 a.s.r. : Campaign Seven Begins 1st of Pasture, 40 a.s.r.: Rocco and Zaiyen awake in the Tower of Gozreh. Category:Calendars